


Ghosts and vending Machines

by Bouquet_Rosie



Series: Voltron Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouquet_Rosie/pseuds/Bouquet_Rosie
Summary: prompt:What about a paranormal/demon plance AU?





	Ghosts and vending Machines

**Author's Note:**

> for @yiffkashi on tumblr.

“Katie, what are we doing here?” Keith asked, for what felt like the seventh hundredth time to Katie. She was reconfiguring her equipment as she answered.

“We are going to see if there is a ghost here. You know this so stop asking.” She snapped. “You said you were interested.”  
“Yes I did, but I didn’t realise we would be hours.” He turned to the right and saw Hunk slouching against the wall. “Look, Hunk has fallen asleep.” Keith poked him which caused him to jump awake.

“Wha-? Did we find it? Is it here?” Hunk asked frantically looking round.

“No” Keith answered. “and it won’t be for a long time, Come on Hunk let’s go get some food.” He pushed himself off the wall and patted Hunk on the shoulder to ask him to come along which he did.

“Fine, Leave, see if I care.” She muttered to herself as she did the final touches on the equipment. It started to light up. “HA, it works.” Katie threw hands up in victory before she heard a voice.

“Thank god he left, he was too moody for me” Katie let out a scream and turned but couldn’t find the source of the voice. “I’m here.” she back around now seeing a ghost standing in front of her.

“What the fuck?” She shouted her voice full of disbelief.

“Why were you surprised? Weren’t you looking for a ghost?” The ghost asked. He looked just like a normal teenage boy, besides being super pale and you know, dead. He looked about her age or maybe a little older. _And kind of cute too._ She thought _What the-? He’s dead. Get a grip._  
The ghost just stood there staring at her, waiting for an answer. She shook her head trying to regain focus of the situation.

“Well yes but-” She didn’t know how to respond to that so she asked him what she was going to ask, before his surprise appearance. _Might as well_.  
“What can you tell me about the about the past, what was your time like, I’ve heard rumours that one of the people that lived here fought in the civil war? This mall was apparently built on a grave site” The ghost just laughed. _Well that’s rude._  
“Ha, where did you hear that?” He asked still laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world him, well he is dead she can’t judge his humour.  
“Rumours on the internet and stuff” The ghost just looked confused. “Oh the internet it’s like a-”  
“I know what the Internet is, I only died two years ago, Those rumours are bullshit by the way, I’m the only one here,” He then bowed down his head in embarrassment. “A vending machine fell on top of me. That’s how died, if you wanted to know”  
“How?”  
“I paid for my Rolos, I was getting my Rolos” This caused her to let out a laugh.  
“Rolos, really?”   
“They’re worth dying for.” Katie just groaned. “Hey i’m dead I can make jokes,” _can’t argue with that._  
“What’s your name?“.  
“Lance, What’s yours?” he asked folding his arms. Before she could answer someone called out to her causing her to turn around.  
“Katie” Hunk called out. “We got snacks.”  
“Yeah,” She turned back and saw that Lance had vanished She walked over to Hunk and Keith “Let’s go I’m done here.”  
“Really? but we just got snacks.” Hunk replied.  
“Yeah” She said as she packed up her equipment. “Hey did you happen to get any Rolos, By any chance?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone get the scrubs reference.


End file.
